i7min in Heaven
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: Carly's birthday isn't over yet & Sam is forced into yet another game READ OTHERS FIRST! Part three of a series called iSituations. 4/5 are "challenges" that I have read. 1 iZap 2 iSpin da bottle 3 iSeven minutes in heaven 4 iTruth or Dare 5 iElevator


A\n: May I present the next One-shot in the saga :D THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! They make me happy:) ooohh and I almost forgot, I rewrote part of iSpin Da Bottle so you may want to check that out- I fixed it based on your reviews. But if you haven't read iZap you need to do that before you read iSpin da bottle. Why? Well cause I am getting annoyed with the people that tell me the relationship between Sam & Freddie is OOC when they are jumping into the middle of a series. READ THE "BOOKS" [multi page one chapter stories] before this story FIRST. PLEASE. Then if you have comments I will accept them without a fight;D okay now that I feel all guilty enjoy…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own iCarly, or anything to do with iCarly, but I do own the plot, Cynthia, Jason, and Molly.

WARNING: SOME MENTIONS OF MATURE THEMES BUT NOT THEM- THEMSELVES so i wasn't sure if this should be rated 'm'

i7min in heaven

SAM:

I was sitting here in the dimmed lighting hoping that I would be lucky, and Carly would forget that we still hadn't played seven minutes in heaven so we could get to the cake already! I mean it was ICE CREAM FREAK'N CAKE! And no way did I want to have to kiss another guy, I mean first Freddie then my ex-Pete- And Freddie had to kiss Molly this quiet gorgeous girl with red hair, and blue glasses framing ocean colored eyes, not Caribbean, but that dirty, blue green of the pacific. I REALLY HATE SPIN THE BOTTLE! Then I heard it come out of her mouth-

"Time for seven minutes in heaven." Carly's overly perky voice said, as she picked up a hat filled with slips of paper that had our names on them.

Think Puckett think… "Carly cant we have cake first? I am starving!" I fake whine

"Sam, there is Ham in the fridge if you want it, but no cake- not yet."

_SHAY YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN THIS PARTY IS OVER! If only looks could kill. _

"Okay people, for people that didn't know how to play this game before my party you are about to find out. Basically, in this hat there is a piece of paper with you name on it. When I pull your name, and another's out of this hat you go into the bathroom. Normally you go into the closet, but mine is to full of clothes, and Spencer's is way dangerous, and the laundry room is in the basement of this building. Anyway you stay in there for seven minutes, usually the tension in the room causes intense make out sessions. Any questions? Lets play!"

You can see that every single person in the room, but me is excited, and the couples that weren't happy with spin the bottle are shooting daggers. As Carly pulls the paper out she giggles.

"Cynthia." CYNTHIA? She was such a slut, she was captain of the cheer leading team, a volleyball player, and today was wearing what looked like a long tank top, not a dress with a plunging neckline, and heels. Her hair a really- really dark color almost black was up in this loose bun, and her eyes a mossy green.

" And… Freddie." FREDDIE! FREDDIE AND CYNTHIA! I fought back a growl as they walked to the bathroom, by biting my tongue, and clenching my hands- my tongue was bleeding, ands my hands white.

Carly gives me this knowing look, before going to lock the door of the bathroom. This was going to be a long seven minutes.

Freddie:

What was wrong with me? When Molly the hot quiet girl, and I kissed all I was thinking about how I wish it was a set of clear more beautiful eyes staring into mine before we kissed. That it was Sam I was kissing- and the fireworks a memory to me know were the present. And now as Cynthia the slut, with long legs, nice breasts, a gorgeous face, and figure was leading me off to the bathroom barely wearing anything; I wished it were a certain Puckett with HER BODY, LEGS, and BREASTS leading me off to the bathroom just wearing a skimpy dress. Any other guy, even if he had a girlfriend would be jumping for joy internally; not me- my crush was the only one that could do that. What about Carly? That was a middle school crush- puppy love. Not the LUST, and want- the need- the TRUE LOVE I felt around Sam.

I hear the door shut behind us with a click, and Cynthia has her legs wrapped around me, arms around my neck, and lips brutally kissing mine. _You can do this _I think _Pretend its Sam…_ I kiss her back, pretending that I have Sam's legs around me, her arms are around my neck, and I have fireworks going off in my head. Her hands go to my shirt, and start to unbutton my shirt, and I let her, because at this point Cynthia isn't with me in this small bathroom, but Sam. I massage her breasts through her "dress', and she moans. How I wish that were Sam-

" TIMES UP!" Carly yells

_THANK GOD!_

SAM:

"TIMES UP!" Carly yells, as she unlocks the door

Then I see them. Cynthia comes out, pulling Freddie behind her who seems to be in a daze. They both have lip-gloss all over their faces, and Freddie's hair looks messy like he just rolled out of bed. His shirt is unbuttoned, and you can see his chiseled chest. Cynthia's hair is almost out of her bun, and the strap's of her "dress" are falling down. She in her other hand is hanging her high heals off of her fingers. I watch as Freddie, and Cynthia sat next to each other, and she basically sits on this lap, and whispers in his hear. I wish that was me… I zoned out for most of the game thinking about how nice it must have been to make out with Freddie-

"Sam." Carly says as she reads from a slip of paper. I shake my head clear of the fantasies; time to make Freddie jealous. "And…Jason." Ooohh hot skater boy. Nice, this was going to be fun.

I walk into the bathroom with Jason, and feel his arms wrap around me. He blows in my ear, and I shudder. _NO!_ I think- hot, and steamy- I turn pressing my hands to his chest, grabbing the fabric pulling him down so his face is close to mine, and I kiss him with all my stored up passion, and frustration, and feel him respond fiercely. I peel his shirt over his head breaking the kiss for a few seconds- he has a nice chest. Not as nice as Benson's, but still…I hop up wrapping my legs around him, grinding against him, and I feel himself grow. EEEEEWWWWW! YUCK! NASTY!

"You have to many clothes on." He whispers _*Shudder*_ CREEPER! Instead of responding I pull him down for a kiss, minutes to go…

I hear the lock click open, and I hop off of him, and walk out into the living room. I turn before sitting down to see Jason coming down shirtless, with sex hair, and a bulge in this pants. His entire body covered in my lip-gloss. _Nice Puckett_.

FREDDIE:

When Jason out from the bathroom it looked like he had, had sex- he had the hair, no shirt, and a problem growing. But Sam on the other hand looked completely the same as she did when she went in. Not a hair out of place. If it weren't for that he would be dead. I watch as he attempts to sit down next to Sam, but she refuses him. And the only place open in the circle is next to his ex-Wendy. Can you say WEIRD?

The game goes on for a bit, Carly goes in twice; once with Griffin her ex- and came out flushed, and happy- then with Brett, and came out frustrated- and guess who she sat with? Griffin! And during all of this Gibby is giving Griffin death glares… And Tasha is giving Carly glares.

Then I hear my name, called so I stand up- then I hear the second, and I pale. Sam. We walk in silence to the bathroom, and hear the door lock.

SAM:

Anyone else, no, no, no this isn't fuck'n happening! After everything with zap, and tonight-

" Sam." Freddie says looking at me

"Ya?"

"Are you okay? We don't need to kiss or anything if you don't want to- it IS optional."

"Thanks." I say softly

I see Freddie slide to the floor, and I join him leaning myself against his shoulder. It feels normal, and right. My head falls to his chest, and his arm wraps protectively around me like a blanket of protection. I hear him silently chuckle.

"What?' I ask

"This entire party for me has been completely weird, I mean at a party aren't you suppose to dance, and eat." At that I smile so big it hurts.

"That's what I said, but Carly said that this was what was in." We laugh, and they sound like music together. His deep, and carefree- mine contagious.

We sit for what seems like hours in a comfortable silence. _I could get used to this._

"You seven are up." Carly says through the door

Freddie helped me up from the floor, and we walk back to the living room not talking- trying to take the emotion we felt with us.

-Break-Break-BREAK-Break-Break-

When the party is over, and i ate my cake Carly did ask me what happened, and I told her to sit down. That there were something's she needed to hear. I told her about spin the bottle; the way i felt- why i bit my tongue, and the jealousy I felt when he kissed Molly, and Cynthia. That I used Jason to make Freddie jealous, and that when we were in the bathroom we talked a little, but that we just enjoyed each other's company. I blabbled on for two and a half hours. Carly's smile by the time I was done was scary huge. But then again I wore a matching one. Maybe these stupid games could do some good after all.

A\n: I AM NOT SAYING THAT VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS AND OR CHEERLEADERS ARE SLUTS I HAVE FRIENDS WHO ARE CHEERLEADERS AND VOLLEYBALL PLAYERS- IT JUST FIT WITH THE STORY.

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**ps. sorry about the spelling problems & grammar **_


End file.
